Running
by AdoringCargo
Summary: Running should be a stress reliever...but not when the beautiful woman you see every morning haunts your dreams...


Chapter 1

As she ran along the jogging path she could hear the quick, running footsteps of someone coming up fast behind her. She kept her pace and moved to the side of the path, letting the person pass her if they so desired. As they got closer she felt them slow and begin to pace her. She glanced over and was greeted with the sight of sparkling brown eyes and a killer smile. This was the woman she had seen running this path everyday this week. It was also the woman she had been fantasizing about every night this week. Those eyes and that smile were only a small part of the appeal, and this woman had captivated her for days. She took in the defiant smirk, the tilt of the head that indicated a challenge, and the slight invasion of her personal space and slowly smiled back. This woman, with the gorgeous body, the curves that were begging to be caressed, and the smoldering eyes that only drew her in further, definitely had a purpose in getting so close.

She realized she had slowed down as this hit her, and the woman beside her slowed as well. When they had come to a halt on the path the woman took her by the hand and, with a wink and a smile, led her off the path and through the trees toward a clearing. It was a beautiful morning, and with the sun shining down on the path it was warm. She got goosebumps as they passed into the shade, from the slight chill as well as the heat from the woman beside her. As they passed into the clearing the woman turned and pressed her up against a tree, As she leaned in…

"Fuck!"

This was the sixth morning in a row that Emma had woken up with wet panties just as her dream started to take off. She groaned and realized she wasn't going to be able to get anything done without taking care of the throbbing between her legs. Sliding her hands down her body, one stopping on her breasts and tweaking her nipples, the other continuing down, she closed her eyes again and conjured up a picture of her dream woman. She had passed her on the running path every morning this week, and every morning this week she had slowed a bit to enjoy the view before blasting past her and hoping the other woman was doing the same.

The beginning of her fantasy had her so revved up that it only took a couple minutes and some choice visions of the other woman's body glistening with sweat in her tight running outfit to finish. Removing her hands from her body and getting out of bed she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face before she threw on her own running outfit of a black sports bra and green short shorts with "Kiss This" emblazoned on the rear. As she put up her hair she had a fleeting thought about makeup and then shook her head, thoughts of putting on makeup before a run either indicated a severe lack of sleep or a severe unrequited attraction, she suspected the latter.

She grabbed her house key, slipped it into the side of her bra, put her earbuds in and turned up her running mix. She walked out the back door and did a few stretches in the yard before starting down the path that led from her backyard to the park her house backed up to. She walked quickly, building up to a light jog before breaking into a run after about a quarter mile. It was a warm morning, and despite it being early there were a fair amount of runners out in the park. It made for a bit of an obstacle course, and she tended to run a bit faster than the average (she figured if she was keeping in shape to chase down wanted fugitives she should be keeping in shape by running fast). As she wove around those who were slowly jogging, or speed walking, she eventually saw the woman of her dreams up ahead.

She slowed for a moment to enjoy the vision ahead of her, a curvy figure poured into a bright red, lycra racer back top and a pair of black spandex shorts that were only just long enough to be decent in public. She shook herself mentally when she realized she was just short of drooling and started to speed back up to her normal pace. As she came abreast of the woman she had been ogling for days she was surprised to see the other woman start to speed up to match her. She peeked over and saw the woman flash her a smirk and kick off, running down the path much more quickly than Emma usually associated with exercise. Realizing she was being flirted with, she sped up herself and caught up with the woman after a few meters.

She threw the woman a smirk of her own and turned to run backward for a moment, relieved when she noticed the other woman slow down to stay with her. "Hey! How's it going?"

The other woman gave a slight shake of her head and seemed to be laughing at Emma. "It's going fine, dear. Is there a reason you are blocking my path?" Emma realized she had slowed to a backward walk, which was probably for the best, as falling on her ass in front of this beauty wouldn't be the best first impression to make. And after hearing that deep, silky voice, falling over wouldn't be out of the question.

"I've seen you running here all week, and I like what I've seen." Super, she thought to herself, fantastic pick up line, that.

"Yes, I assumed. I do have eyes and ears, I can tell you've been leering at me before you run past. Any particular reason I should be continuing this conversation?" The short clipped delivery threw Emma's conclusion that she was being flirted with into question. Floundering she decided to start over.

"Yes, ok, well…I…don't really have anything to say about that…like I said, I like what I've seen, and I wanted to meet you."

"Then why didn't you ever stop, or slow down, and introduce yourself? Your actions would seem to belie your words."

"Umm…ok, well how about I introduce myself now? My name is Emma…" She put out her hand, and the other woman raised her eyebrow at it. Emma sighed, trying to decide if this woman was worth putting up with the attitude. Glancing down at her, she steeled her resolve, because she was definitely worth a little work.

The woman finally took her hand that had been hanging in the air between them and gave her a short, sharp handshake. "Nice to meet you, Emma. Next time you'd like to become acquainted with someone might I suggest you do this first, and leave the ogling out?" With that she ducked around Emma and took off running again.

Emma stood, dumbfounded, and after a second yelled down the path "You aren't even going to tell me your name?!"

The other woman turned and backpedaled for a moment, just long enough to give her a short wave and say "You'd have to earn that, Emma." Well…shit…looks like she's going to spend the rest of the day figuring out how to get this woman to talk to her, and tonight fantasizing about not only that body, but that voice and that attitude.

"Til tomorrow then…"

A/N: Not sure where I want to go with this, so any and all suggestions of what you'd like to see are welcomed!


End file.
